1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in bags made from polymeric film and processes for manufacturing polymeric film bags.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thermoplastic films are used in a variety of applications. For example, thermoplastic films are used in sheet form for applications such as drop cloths, vapor barriers, and protective covers. Thermoplastic films can also be converted into plastic bags, which may be used in a myriad of applications. The present invention is particularly useful to trash bags constructed from thermoplastic film.
Polymeric bags are ubiquitous in modern society and are available in countless combinations of varying capacities, thicknesses, dimensions, and colors. The bags are available for numerous applications including typical consumer applications such as long-term storage, food storage, and trash collection. Like many other consumer products, increased demand and new technology have driven innovations in polymeric bags improving the utility and performance of such bags. The present invention is an innovation of particular relevance to polymeric bags used for trash collection and more particular for larger bags used for the collection of larger debris.
Polymeric bags are manufactured from polymeric film produced using one of several manufacturing techniques well-known in the art. The two most common methods for manufacture of polymeric films are blown-film extrusion and cast-film extrusion. In blown-film extrusion, the resulting film is tubular while cast-film extrusion produces a generally planar film. The present invention is generally applicable to drawstring trash bags manufactured from a blown-film extrusion process resulting in tubular film stock. Manufacturing methods for the production of drawstring bags from a collapsed tube of material are shown in numerous prior art references including, but not limited to, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,196,757 and 4,624,654, which are hereby incorporated by reference.
In blown film extrusion, polymeric resin is fed into an extruder where an extrusion screw pushes the resin through the extruder. The extrusion screw compresses the resin, heating the resin into a molten state under high pressure. The molten, pressurized resin is fed through a blown film extrusion die having an annular opening. As the molten material is pushed into and through the extrusion die, a polymeric film tube emerges from the outlet of the extrusion die.
The polymeric film tube is blown or expanded to a larger diameter by providing a volume of air within the interior of the polymeric film tube. The combination of the volume of air and the polymeric film tube is commonly referred to as a bubble between the extrusion die and a set of nip rollers. As the polymeric film tube cools travelling upward toward the nip rollers, the polymeric film tube solidifies from a molten state to a solid state after it expands to its final diameter and thickness. Once the polymeric film tube is completely solidified, it passes through the set of nip rollers and is collapsed into a collapsed polymeric tube, also referred to as a collapsed bubble.
One common method of manufacturing trash bags involves segregating the collapsed polymeric tube into individual trash bags by forming seals which extend transversely across the entire width of the tube. Typically, a line of perforations is formed immediately adjacent and parallel to each seal to facilitate separation of the trash bags one from another. After the trash bags are sealed and perforated, the trash bags can be twice-folded axially into a fractional width configuration.
It is also known to provide wave-cut trash bags. A wave-cut trash bag has a wave or lobe-shaped configuration at its open end. This provides two or more lobes, which can be used to tie the trash bag in a closed configuration after it is filled with refuse.
Wave-cut trash bags can be manufactured by providing closely spaced, parallel transversely extending seals at predetermined intervals along the collapsed polymeric tube. A transversely extending line of perforations is provided between the closely spaced, parallel seals. The collapsed polymeric tube is then separated longitudinally along a wave or lobe-shaped line located equidistant between the edges of the tube.
The lobe-shaped features, or lobes, of a wave-cut trash bags, which may also be referred to as tie-flaps, provide a convenient user feature to tie and close the opening of the bag. The lobes are grasped and knotted to seal the bag opening. Representatives of wave-cut or “tie bags” can be found in the following prior art of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,890,736, 5,041,317, 5,246,110, 5,683,340, 5,611,627, 5,709,641, and 6,565,794.
In a further publication, U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. 2008/0292222A1 discloses a bag having at least two “tie flaps” with gripping features embossed on at least one surface of the tie flaps. It is further disclosed that the bag may be formed from a tube of thermoplastic material. However, the publication further discloses that the gripping feature is formed in a linear fashion along a length of a blown film bubble that is then slit lengthwise in a wave pattern. The bubble is then formed into bags after being collapsed with a collapsed edge forming a bottom of the bag.
It has been determined, however, that the lobes of prior art wave-cut bags are often difficult to grasp and manipulate, especially if the lobes are contaminated with slippery trash contamination such as oil or grease or moist organic contaminants. Furthermore, wave-cut bags are often manufactured with thicker film than other types of trash bags since they often are intended for use with larger and heavier debris, such as yard debris and debris from home improvement projects. These thicker films used on larger wave-cut bags can be as thick as 3 mils and make it challenging for a user to manipulate the lobes of a wave-cut bag into a knot. Hence, it would be desirable to provide a wave-cut bag that has easier to grasp lobes that are also thinner than the rest of the bag. The present invention represents a novel solution to address this need.
It has also been determined that for certain thicknesses of wave-cut trash bags it may be desirable to provide a bag with thicker lobes relative to thinner a central body of the bag. Thicker lobes may provide a perception of strength to a user when handling the bag and also provide a bag that forms a more robust closure. The thinner body of the bag allows a manufacturer to provide thicker lobes that are desired by consumers while also using less raw material than would otherwise be required to form a bag with a uniform thickness having the same thickness the area of the bag's lobes.